The present invention relates to motor vehicles provided with a headlight beam adjusting device, and more particularly to a wire length adjusting device of a wire for adjusting a headlight beam.
A known headlight beam adjusting device comprises a headlight mounting frame having an upper end hingedly mounted to a vehicle body at a support for a radiator core; a controller having a manually operative dial; and a wire for adjusting a headlight beam operatively connecting a lower swingable end of the headlight mounting frame with the controller in such a manner that manually operating the dial causes the controller to pull the wire, causing the headlight mounting frame to pivot against the bias of a spring, or to push the wire, casing the headlight mounting frame to pivot under the bias of the spring. To adjust the wire length, an adjust screw is provided within an engine compartment. The adjust screw has a head disposed within the engine compartment and a threaded flank with a locking nut thereon. The wire length adjustment is carried out firstly by releasing the locking nut, secondly by turning the adjust screw to adjust the wire length and thirdly by tightening again the locking nut. With this known wire length adjusting device, there are problems as follows:
(1) The above-mentioned three operations required upon the wire length adjustment take a great deal of trouble and time.
(2) Since an engine hood must be opened and a radiator grill must be removed upon the wire length adjustment and the above-mentioned three operations must be carried out through narrow limited spaces available between engine components and accessories within the engine compartment, the wire length adjustment work is troublesome and its workability is bad.
(3) Since the wire length adjustment, which takes a great deal of trouble and time, is troublesome and whose workability is bad, must be carried out per right and left headlight assemblies to match each other, it takes time and requires skilled labour.